


Clothes

by Iamabookjunkie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec's sweaters, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamabookjunkie/pseuds/Iamabookjunkie
Summary: Just another ordinary night at the Lightwood-Bane loft... or is it?





	Clothes

Magnus hummed as he entered and shut the door of the loft, his mind on a certain blue-eyed Head of the New York Institue. He turned around to take off his shoes and was pleasantly surprised to see Alexander on the couch, engrossed in a book. Magnus smiled.

“Hello there, Alexander. What a lovely surprise! You’re never home this early.” 

“Hey, Magnus. I took the night off” He looked up and smiled.

Magnus was extremely pleased. it was not very often that he got to see his Shadowhunter this early in the evening. But Magnus could sense something was off about Alec. He was twiddling his thumbs and seemed very jittery. Magnus sat down on the couch and stared at Alec for sometime trying to figure out what was wrong. 

“Alexander, what-”

“Magnus, I need to-”

They both laughed. “You go first.” Magnus said.

“Magnus, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure darling, what is it?”

“Why are my clothes disappearing?”

Magnus was taken aback. He never thought Alec would realize that his clothes were vanishing. He thought he’d been very careful about taking them out when he missed the Shadowhunter. The clothes carried Alec’s scent so when he snuggled up with it, he felt like he was with Alec. But clearly he wasn’t careful enough.

The sound of his name made him snap out of his reverie and he looked bashfully up at Alec. “Yes, Alexander?”

“I’m waiting, Magnus. And don’t try to deny it I saw you taking them” he warned.

“Alexander, you spend all your time a the Institute, busy being the head of it and all and I have to spend most of my evenings alone. I do miss you, you know? So I cuddle with one of your holey sweaters because it smells of you and makes me happy!”

“Oh, Magnus” Alec kissed him. “You should have said something.” He whispered against his lips.

Magnus smiled and kissed him once more.”I don’t mind, Alexander.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.” They both smiled, eyes shining with the love they held for each other.

“And Magnus,”

“Yes, darling?”

“I steal your clothes too.


End file.
